Greed of Greeed
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Tolol... Bahagia dan cinta itu hanya milik manusia, makhluk berdarah, berdaging, dan berjiwa yang berani berhasrat dan bermimpi. Greeed sepertinya mungkin memang tak ditakdirkan bahagia. Apalagi mencinta. EiAn,KingOzAn slash.


Cazali…

Mezool…

Gamel...

Uva...

Giru...

Ankh... Tidak. Bukan. Ankh berbeda.

_Aku berbeda?_ batinnya.

Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Ankh bukanlah Greeed biasa sama seperti yang lainnya. Ya, dia memang Greeed biasa, dengan tubuh yang murni terdiri dari core medal, cell medal, dan hasrat-hasrat terdalam manusia. Tapi tidak, bukan itu yang membedakannya dengan Greeed lainnya, tentu saja. Ia masih punya tubuh monster sama seperti mereka, dan ia pun masih memiliki hasrat untuk diperjuangkan, untuk diraih, untuk dicapai. Tapi disitulah letak perbedaannya. Ankh sampai sekarang pun masih menertawakan hasrat kelima Greeed lainnya. Mereka begitu... apa ya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya? Dangkal? Mereka semua tentu saja menginginkan tubuh sempurna, dengan core medal lengkap, segunung cell medal, kenikmatan menjerumuskan manusia dalam perwujudan hasrat mereka yang mengerikan itu. Ankh tahu.

Tapi jelas-jelas bukan kenikmatan-kenikmatan itu yang membuatnya bertarung di sisi Raja Ozu. Jelas bukan. Dan kelima Greeed lainnya bilang mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Ankh melakukan itu?

_Tentu saja sampai kiamat juga mereka tidak akan mengerti_, bisik Ankh dalam hati. _Alasanku... melakukan itu... jauh lebih dalam. _

_Jauh._

**Greed of Greeed**

A Kamen Rider 000 fanfiction.

Disclaimer : Shotaro Ishinomori

Bulu-bulu merah berjatuhan di lantai marmer tanpa suara, seiring sesosok makhluk yang juga bersayap merah menjejakkan kakinya di lantai yang sama. Sosok itu menghela napas panjang, jemari tangan kirinya yang menyerupai cakar burung menyentuh lengan kanannya yang terluka karena perbuatan kucing kuning sialan bernama Cazali. Ia beruntung karena tidak ada core medal miliknya yang berhasil direbut, tetapi ia kehilangan cukup banyak cell medal saat pertarungan yang lumayan menghabiskan tenaga tadi. Sungguh melelahkan... menentang takdirnya sebagai Greeed seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan? Ia sudah memilih.

Suara tap tap tap ringan namun cepat terdengar mendekatinya. Ankh tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Tanpa melihat saja ia sudah tahu itu suara langkah milik siapa. Bukan Greeed lainnya, yang pasti. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki suara langkah seperti itu, ringan dan mantap, bahkan juga Cazali. Tak sampai semenit kemudian sorang pemuda bertampang berantakan muncul dari balik pintu aula besar katedral. Cahaya matahari yang memacar masuk dari jendela-jendela raksasa berbentuk gotik di ruangan itu menimpa sosok sang pemuda dengan cahaya berwarna-warni, kuning, biru, hijau, ungu, jingga... merah...

"Ankh! Ankh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak pemuda itu bahkan sebelum ia mencapai tempat dimana Ankh bersandar pada sebuah pilar pualam. Wajahnya yang khawatir bahkan jelas terlihat di bawah pesta cahaya. Ia berlari melewati deretan kursi-kursi kayu panjang yang rusak dan berantakan karena pertarungan tadi, bahkan tak memedulikan genangan air maupun kobaran api kecil yang masih tersebar di beberapa tempat.

Makhluk berwujud burung itu mengeluarkan dengusan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau buta ya, cell medalku hilang banyak tahu," ujarnya pedas. Ia menunjuk lengan kanannya yang masih beregenerasi, sedikit pelan mengingat jumlah cell medal yang hilang. Pemuda yang sekarang ada di depannya itu meringis.

"Maaf, maaf, Ankh. Ini pakailah. Tidak seberapa memang, tapi aku janji besok kita akan mendapatkan cell medal yang cukup untukmu," ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin metal berukuran cukup besar dari kantong kain yang ia bawa, dan mengulurkannya pada Ankh yang langsung menyambar koin-koin itu, menelannya dengan cukup bernafsu. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku beruntung kau ada di sisiku," kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian ia ikut bersandar di sisi lain pada pilar yang sama. Punggungnya merosot hingga sekarang ia dalam posisi duduk bersandar. Wajahnya terangkat supaya ia masih bisa menatap Greeed merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Itu tidak mudah, bodoh. Kau tahu aku di sini hanya untuk semua medal itu."

_Bohong._

"Sebaiknya kau memberiku imbalan yang cukup, atau aku bisa membnuhmu kapanpun aku mau."

_Itu juga bohong. _

"Nah, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan mungkin melakukannya, kan? Ankh?" balas pemuda itu.

_Itu baru benar._

Sunyi melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ini hari yang terlalu cerah untuk digunakan membasmi Greeed dan yummy-yummy mereka, tapi perang tidak kenal waktu, pertarungan tidak pernah kenal tempat. Aula katedral terbengkalai itu terlalu bagus untuk mereka hancurkan. Bebungaan dan semak liar menghiasi retakan-retakan di lantai marmer dan dinding yang menguning, bersamaan dengan tanaman yang menjalar di samping altar yang sudah tidak ada. Banyak jendela mozaik sudah pecah, dan jendela yang tersisa sekarang membiaskan warna-warni cerah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Salib yang diukir dari pualam di dinding tinggi aula telah berubah menjadi sarang burung dan laba-laba, yang tadi terusir keluar katedral oleh entah api darinya atau air milik Mezool. Ankh mengamati aula besar itu. Sungguh kemegahan yang sia-sia...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gumaman pelan. Makhluk berwujud manusia burung itu menolehkan kepalanya yang berparuh ke sisi kanan bawahnya. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda yang berada di sisinya itu kini tertidur begitu saja pada posisi duduknya. Ia pasti kelelahan, entah berapa kombinasi medal yang ia pakai tadi demi mengalahkan Uva dan Giru, tapi yang pasti tubuh manusianya sekarang sudah melewati batas energinya.

Ankh menhembuskan napas panjang.

Apa kau...

Perlahan angin berhembus lembut memasuki aula katedral itu, membuat beberapa bulu merah bertebaran dari sekeliling sepasang sayap anggun Greeed merah yang sekarang mulai mengibas tertutup itu. Cahaya kemerahan lembut menyeruak dari sela-sela bulu sayapnya, membuat bayangan-bayangan cerah menari di dinding aula katedral.

...tidak tahu...

Seiring sayap merahnya menyapu udara dan mulai menghilang dalam taburan bulu-bulu merah, sepasang tangan manusia terulur dari baliknya, menggapai udara.

...bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini...

Pendar cahaya kemerahan menghilang selarik demi selarik dari aula itu ketika sebuah sosok berwujud manusia sempurna berdiri di tempat Greed bersayap merah tadi menghilang. Tubuh langsingnya berbalutkan busana three pieces hitam formal dengan pelisir merah darah elegan yang menghiasi lengan dan kerah jasnya. Rambut ikal kecokelatannya tersibak lembut, bersemu kekuningan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Tanpa suara ia berlutut pada kaki kanannya, tepat di depan sang pemuda berantakan.

Sekali lagi tangannya terulur. Disibakkannya rambut hitam berantakan pemuda itu ke samping, menampakkan wajah inosennya yang lebam dan berdarah di beberapa bagian. Mata hitamnya yang selalu menatap dengan tatapan jujur dan lurus itu kini tertutup dalam raut kedamaian, sedangkan tubuhnya yang selalu diandalkannya dalam pertarungan melawan Greeed lainnya itu tak bergeming, meski jemari sang Greeed menelusuri pipinya dengan sangat perlahan.

_...hanya untukmu? Raja Oz?_

Hasrat.

Ia hidup dari hasrat manusia.

Greeed hidup dari hasrat manusia.

Manusia hidup dari, demi, dan bagi hasratnya.

Tidak ada makhluk yang hidup tanpa memiliki hasrat. Keinginan. Obsesi. Permintaan. Permohonan. Kemauan.

Makanan. Perlindungan. Kekayaan. Ketenaran. Kontrol. Uang. Kedudukan. Kemudahan. Pengakuan. Kebahagiaan. Cinta. Cinta. Tsk. Cinta itu tidak eksis.

Entah sudah berapa juta kali Ankh bertanya-tanya mengapa ia sampai memutuskan untuk berada di pihak Raja Oz, bertarung untuknya, ada di sisinya. Meskipun sudah jelas hal itu akan membuatnya mengkhianati kawan-kawannya sesama Greeed. Mereka, makhluk yang diciptakan untuk mewujudkan hasrat manusia dalam wujud material bernama Yummy, diciptakan untuk saling bertarung satu sama lain demi menjadi penguasa dari hasrat manusia itu sendiri. Membunuh demi kebutuhan cell medal, saling menipu demi core medal, bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa mereka lakukan. Karena memang itulah yang mereka butuhkan untuk hidup. Sama seperti manusia membutuhkan makanan, sama seperti manusia membutuhkan tempat tinggal.

Tapi menjadi makhluk yang terdiri dari jutaan medal saja tidak cukup. Kepingan medali berwarna merah yang menjadi inti tubuhnya pun tidak terasa begitu hidup.

Apakah itu hasrat yang membuat manusia begitu hidup dibandingkan Greeed?

Apakah itu obsesi yang membuat manusia berjuang begitu keras demi mencapai apa yang ia inginkan?

Apakah itu rasanya begitu mendambakan sesuatu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga?

Apakah itu rasanya ketika hasratmu terwujud di depan matamu?

Tidak ada satupun yang Ankh mengerti selama ribuan tahun masa hidupnya.

Tidak ada satupun, sebelum Raja Oz muncul.

Pemuda yang doyan cengengesan dan hampir selalu menebar senyum serta tawa, bahkan ketika sedang bertarung. Pemuda polos yang selalu berpakaian santai meskipun ia bukanlah orang biasa. Pemuda yang berpikiran lurus dan jujur, yang bukannya sulit memberikan bantuan pada makhluk yang membutuhkan. Pemuda yang ia beri sumpahnya. Pemuda yang berjanji untuk mengembalikan hasrat manusia pada tempatnya dan memusnahkan perwujudannya yang salah. Pemuda yang bertarung dengannya dalam wujud sesosok ksatria bertopeng dengan kekuatan medal sebagai sumbernya. Pemuda yang bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Pemuda _manusia_...

Manusia yang tidak bisa disalahkan ketika ketamakan menguasai hatinya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika beribu tahun yang lalu, cell medal berhamburan dari dadanya, jatuh ke lantai dengan suara gemerincing yang paling kerasa yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya. Tiga bilah claw kuning tajam menembus tubuhnya dari punggung, melukai sayap merahnya, menusuk hingga dadanya. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, cakar kuning itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan seluruh medal inti miliknya, jiwanya yang menghidupi raga, dan juga Raja Oz-nya. Semuanya hilang. Tubuhnya berserakan dalam wujud jutaan koin-koin metalik yang berpencar ke seluruh penjuru, pecah berkeping-keping, tak lebih kuat daripada kaca.

Tak sempat ia mendengar dirinya berteriak.

Ia juga tak sempat mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang Raja. Atau, memang ia tak pernah meninta maaf akan janjinya yang ia ingkari?

Ankh akhirnya sadar. Bahwa manusia tetaplah manusia selamanya. Tak bisa menghindar dari hasrat mereka. Bodoh sekali dirinya mau percaya.

Tolol...

Bahagia dan cinta itu hanya milik manusia, makhluk berdarah, berdaging, dan berjiwa yang berani berhasrat dan bermimpi. Greeed sepertinya mungkin memang tak ditakdirkan bahagia. Apalagi mencinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau suatu hari Ankh kembali memihak Greeed dan menjadi musuhmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eiji?" tanya Date Akira pada Eiji Hino. Ankh mendengar jawabannya dengan telinganya sendiri, melihat Eiji menjawabnya dengan mantap dan tegas.

"Tentu saja aku akan melawannya. Aku sudah siap sejak hari pertama ia muncul di hadapanku."

Dalam hatinya Ankh tertawa kecil. Bagus, bagus manusia. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan bagus. Dengan begini aku tak perlu repot-repot beramah-tamah ataupun berbaik hati padamu. Toh akhirnya juga aku harus melawanmu, entah kau berhasil memusnahkan semua Greeed di atas bumi atau malah tenggelam dalam hasratmu sendiri. Ankh tidak takut. Ankh pun sudah siap kali ini, ia tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh manusia.

Eiji Hino, tak diragukan lagi, Rider Oz kedua, Raja Oz kedua.

Ia pasti akan mengkhianatinya lagi, kelak.

_...mendadak sosok pemuda bermata ungu muncul tepat di belakang punggungnya. Sial, kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran Giru di saat-saat seperti ini. Tubuh manusia Eiji sudah menyembunyikan keberadaan eksistensi Greeed dalam dirinya dengan baik, dan kini eksistensi Greeed itu jugalah yang mempengaruhi Eiji, melipatkandakan hasratnya untuk berkuasa. Bibir pemuda itu perlahan terbuka. _

"_Kau sebaiknya menyerahkan core medalmu padaku dengan baik-baik, Ankh. Atau kau memilih aku mengambilnya paksa?" ujar Eiji dengan suaranya yang terdengar terlalu manis bagi telinga Ankh. Tanpa sadar ia merinding. Manusia ini, bukan Eiji yang ia kenal. Didorongnya Eiji ke belakang dengan skuat tenaga._

"_Jangan bodoh Eiji! Giru! Sampai matipun tak akan kuserahkan hidupku padamu!"_

"_Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengambilnya darimu? Ne, oniisan?" ujar sebuah suara lain, suara anak laki-laki berbaju merah yang memainkan nada suaranya dengan begitu piawai, memberi kesan penjahat licik yang terperangkan dalam wujud bocah. Bocah laki-laki yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya itu mengangkat tangan dan ia merasakan seluruh eksistensi dirinya mulai terhapus. Tersedot, mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya seperti darah yang memancar dari luka. Lenyap tak berbekas..._

"Sial!" rutuk pemuda tinggi langsing berambut cokelat madu itu, merutuk pada Tuhan yang tidak eksis baginya. Kenapa mimpi itu harus hadir tepat di depan matanya ketika sedang berada di tengah medan pertempuran seperti ini? Dengan gesit ia mencoba melompat ke samping, berlindung dari petir yang menyambar dengan ganasnya dari tanduk kumbang Uva dan yummy-yummy keparatnya. Jika ada hari buruk yang lebih buruk dibanding kehabisan stok popsicle pasti inilah harinya, hari dimana seluruh Greeed melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran, dibantu oleh 'penyemangat' berupa entah beberapa puluh yummy yang menyerang secara bersamaan. Mau tidak mau ia bersyukur si Birth satu sudah kembali ke Jepang dan sekarang sedang sibuk bertarung melawan yummy-yummy milik Gamel di pojok sana.

Seseorang... tolong yakinkan ia bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari... itu.

Greeed burung yang masih belum memperoleh wujud sempurnanya itu mengumpulkan kembali memorinya di masa lalu. Hari di mana Raja Oz mengkhianatinya hampir sama seperti hari ini. Awan mendung menggelayuti langit, tak membiarkan sedikitpun cahaya matahari masuk dan memberikan sedikit warna cerah pada gedung terbengkalai yang menjadi latar belakang medan pertempuran mereka. Suara metal yang beradu dengan metal tak putus-putusnya terdengar dari seluruh penjuru bangunan, memekakkan telinga bersamaan dengan ledakan-ledakan besar maupun kecil.

Para Greeed sudah bosan dengan perlawanan OOO dan Birth. Dan Ankh.

Mereka, Cazali, –bukan, Giru, Mezool, Gamel, Uva, dan Lost Ankh –Lost Ankh, Ankh menggertakkan giginya ketika nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya, akhirnya cukup pintar untuk menyadari pentingnya menyatukan kekuatan mereka dan menggempur bersamaan, menjebak dirinya dan Eiji di gedung terkutuk ini berdua dan mulai mengepung mereka, menyerang mereka berdua dengan kekuatan penuh.

Eiji, tentu saja berubah dengan segera, menjadi kekuatan utama, sementara Ankh seperti biasa memberikan bantuan dengan mengirimkan medal-medal yang tepat untuk OOO. Gotou Shintarou datang tepat waktu, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Date Akira muncul dengan lumayan menghebohkan.

Tapi hanya itu, hanya mereka berempat saja. Plus ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan tubuh manusia yang dirasukinya. Meskipun sedikit banyak ia masih bisa menghindar dan menangkis, ia tidaklah sekuat dirinya yang lama. Intinya, mereka berempat kewalahan. Jangankan menyerang balik Greeed-Greeed utama, menumpas yummy-yummy merepotkan yang mengganggu saja sudah sangat melelahkan. Satu yummy musnah, dua muncul lagi. Mau tidak mau Ankh juga harus bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga...

"AARRRHHH!"

Suara Eiji. Ankh menoleh, tahu benar suara apa itu. Bukan, Eiji tidak terlukan, belum, syukurlah. Tapi lagi-lagi ia memanfaatkan ketiga medal ungu yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya untuk berubah menjadi Putoterano demi mengalahkan Mezool dan Cazali yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan dengan brutal dan tanpa ampun. Tsk, si bodoh itu! Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-katanya, ha?

"Oi Eiji! Kendalikan medal ungumu itu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, he?" teriaknya dari sudut ruangan tempat ia berusaha memancing beberapa yummy yang lumayan bodoh supaya jatuh dari pinggir ruangan menimpa batangan-batangan besi yang mencuat di bawah sana.

"Ergh, tenang Ankh! Aku bisa mengatasinya–"

Eiji memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dadanya, menahan sakit seiring tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dalam posisi berlutut. Mata perubahan Putoteranonya berpendar dalam warna ungu terang yang menyilaukan mata. Ankh membeku. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan bahwa juga ada di sini? Giru yang lain...

Satu detik. Ankh berkedip. Mezool dan Cazali menghilang dalam asap biru bercampur kuning, cell medal berhamburan menghujani ruang. Bunyi denting metal bergema dengan berisik. Sesosok makhluk ungu berdiri di tengah kekacauan yang mendadak terjadi, kedua tangannya menggenggam kepingan-kepingan biru dan kuning dengan posesif.

Dua detik. Ankh membuka mata. Sabetan dan ayunan kapak keungunan di mana-mana. Yummy demi Yummy berjatuhan satu persatu, lenyap dalam ledakan. Cell medal memenuhi ruangan, namun ia tak peduli. Uva yang menyerbu dari jauh dengan selusin yummy serangganya pun tak luput dari keganasan si sosok ungu, berlari, tak berhenti bahkan ketika sabetan-sabetan kapaknya memusnahkan yummy-yummy serangga itu dengan mudahnya. Dan tibalah giliran Uva, sedikit perlawanan, beberapa petir, beberapa tembakan brutal, dan cell medal kembali berhamburan, meninggalkan sisa-sisa core medal hijau pada genggaman tangan sang sosok ungu.

Seseorang... tolong yakinkan ia bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari... itu.

"Oi! Birth!" Ankh berteriak seraya berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencari kedua Kamen Rider Birth yang sedang bertarung di ruangan lain. Seseorang harus menghentikan Eiji, batinnya, harus. Tanpa mempedulikan yummy yang menghadangnya dan mencoba melukai tubuh tak sempurnanya sekarang ia terus berlari, persetan dengan luka-luka yang ia dapatkan, ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakitnya lenyap di tangan Eiji.

Eiji memang tidak berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Tapi...

Ketika akhirnya Ankh menemukan kedua Birth itu sedang bertarung melawan Gamel, Lost Ankh dan puluhan yummy lainnya, tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan Ankh langsung menarik lengan salah satu Birth.

"Anko! Ada apa? Mana Eiji?" tanya Birth itu –rupanya Date Akira– begitu ia menyadari bahwa Ankh berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah panik, napasnya terengah-engah, dan bahkan tak mempedulikan luka-luka di tubuhnya ataupun kehadiran Lost Ankh di ruangan yang sama. Birth yang satunya masih sibuk bertarung melawan yummy-yummy yang terbang di atas kepala mereka.

"To- kau harus menghentikan Eiji!" jerit Ankh sambil menunjuk ruangan tempat ia datang tadi. Date Akira mengangguk paham, ia sudah pernah mengalami ini. Eiji pasti berserk lagi, kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya karena medal sialan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Cepat atau lambat barang itu harus dikeluarkan, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Gotou-chan! Aku ke tempat Eiji dulu, kau bisa menangani yang di sini kan?" tanya Date pada Birth yang satunya yang kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun baru saja ia hendak berlari ke tempat yang dituju oleh Ankh, sepasang kaki ungu muncul dari balik dinding, perlahan melangkah, memunculkan wujud sepenuhnya. Tap tap tap, langkahnya terdengar tenang, mantap, namun tidak seperti itu aura yang menguar dari sang OOO yang memancarkan teror. Hawa dingin mendadak memasuki ruangan, salahkan elemen es Giru yang begitu dominan.

"Dia... sudah di sini..." bisik pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu tidak pada siapa-siapa, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu berarti semua yummy yang berada sebelum ruangan ini sudah berhasil dimusnahkan oleh kekuatan dahsyat OOO. Coba lihat, sudah berapa puluh core medal yang berhasil ia ambil dari pemilik sebenarnya?

"Oi, Eiji-kun! Sadarlah!" seru Date Akira mencoba mendorong OOO ke belakang, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Eiji sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi Kamen Rider ungu itu mengibaskan Birth ke samping seperti seekor lalat, menabrak beberapa dinding gedung berturut-turut sebelum akhirnya berhenti, terdiam di suatu tempat. Diangkatnya kapak ungu yang digenggam dengan tangan kanan, lalu menghantamkannya ke lantai. Refleks Ankh menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi yummy yang tidak beruntung seketika membeku di tempat, lenyap begitu saja. Lost Ankh yang menyerang dengan api pun tak berkutik menghadapi keganasan OOO Giru karena elemen mereka yang bertentangan. Entah Ankh harus berterima kasih pada Eiji atau justru sebaliknya, ketika tubuh Lost Ankh tersabet oleh kapaknya dan menghilang dalam gumpalan besar bulu merah yang berhamburan, menodai ruangan kelabu itu dengan titik-titik merah darah. Birth yang satunya pun tidak luput dari kebrutalan OOO Giru ketika dengan mudah tembakan dari Breast Cannonnya dipentalkan dan Giru membuatnya tersungkur di tempat yang sama dengan Birth satunya. Gamel? Jangan tanya apakah OOO Giru memberinya ampun ketika Gamel yang sudah kehilangan banyak cell medal terduduk di lantai, meminta ampun padanya sambil memanggil-manggil nama Greeed biru yang sudah tiada sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Tidak ada satupun yang menghalangi di antara mereka berdua, di antara Ankh dan kematian berwujud Kamen Rider OOO yang merasuki jiwa Eiji. Tidak juga reruntuhan bangunan maupun cell medal yang berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya tidak juga Eiji.

Sosok ungu itu mendekat perlahan.

"Oi, Eiji," panggil Ankh. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya dalam usaha putus asanya untuk memanggil kembali kesadaran Eiji.

"Oi, Eiji!" langkah itu semakin mendekat, tangannya yang menggenggam kapak mulai terangkat. Akankah ia kembali mati untuk yang kedua kali? Berakhir di tangan orang yang eksistensinya mengingatkannya akan yang lainnya.

Kapak ungu yang tergenggam terangkat tinggi, tepat di atas kepala Ankh. Greeed berwujud manusia itu memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan menggeretakkan gigi. Ia siap? Bohong, selamanya ia tidak akan pernah siap. Ia hanya harus menerima fakta bahwa Greeed memang tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Tidak diciptakan untuk bahagia.

"EIJIII!"

_Kuteriakkan namamu. Ya, akan kupastikan kali ini aku sempat meneriakkan namamu. Entah untuk memanggilmu kembali, entah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Terakhir kalinya aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk mengatakan apapun sebelum lenyap, sialan. _

Terdengar suara gemuruh ledakan. Kemudian gemerincing kepingan cell medal membahana di seantero ruangan. Bulu-bulu merah kembali beterbangan.

"Bodoh..."

_Eh?_

"Mana mungkin aku melukaimu. Bodoh."

Suara kecil yang menandakan scanner belt sudah menyelesaikannya terdengar bagai musik. Ankh membuka mata. Ketiga medal ungu itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Eiji yang kini sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula, pemuda bisa bertampang berantakan dengan baju longgar. Boxernya untuk besok terlihat sedikit menyembul dari saku celana kanannya. Perlahan, sambil terhuyung-huyung Eiji yang ia kenal berjalan mendekatinya, mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan merengkuh bahu Ankh, setengah memeluk pemuda yang masih bertangan Greeed itu, membawa wajah Ankh ke bahunya, mencium rambut cokelat madu Ankh dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan.

"Tidak usah berteriak-teriak begitu. Aku dengar, tahu," gumam Eiji lembut di telinga Ankh, dan seketika itu juga tubuh Eiji merosot lemas, membuat Ankh menunduk dan berlutut untuk meletakkan Eiji di posisi yang nyaman. Pemuda itu baik-baik saja, hanya sedang kelelahan seperti biasa. Wajah tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan dan dipenuhi memar membuat Ankh mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Tidak mungkin melukaiku, eh? Ankh membatin, teringat yummy buatan Lost Ankh yang tertinggal, mengendap-endap di belakangnya untuk mencuri core medalnya, yang kemudian dilenyapkan Eiji dengan sekali tebas.

Pemuda itu memang memiliki hasrat sebesar dunia yang bahkan Ankh sendiri pun sampai sekarang belum berhasil mengetahui apa sebenarnya hasrat terpendam milik Eiji. Pemuda yang meneruskan nama Raja Oz. Pemuda yang betarung di sisinya demi tujuan yang sama seperti Raja Oz yang semula mulia. Pemuda manusia.

Manusia yang tidak bisa disalahkan ketika melakukan semua usaha demi mencapai keinginannya.

Mungkin memang tidak apa-apa bagi Greeed seperti dirinya untuk memiliki hasrat. Mungkin memang benar semua makhluk ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Bahkan Greeed juga. Eiji sudah membuktikan pada dirinya. Keberanian untuk berharap lebih, berhasrat lebih sedikit dari Greeed lainnya membuatnya tetap hidup, tetap bisa berada di sisi manusia yang layak menerima kesetiaannya.

Ankh beranjak untuk mengambil core medal yang digenggam Eiji dengan posesif, hanya core medal merah, tak ada core medal lainnya di genggaman tangannya, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia mengambilnya hanya demi Ankh semata. Satu demi satu core medal itu dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya, satu demi satu wujud Greeednya utuh kembali, sepasang cakar merah, paruh kekuningan, dan sepasang sayap merah raksasa yang kini membungkus mereka berdua dalam semacam kepompong merah.

END

(a/n : Demi Tuhan fanfic ini gak akurat banget. Saya Cuma inget sekilas sejarah Greeed dan si raja terdahulu yang akhirnya termakan ketamakannya sendiri terus akhirnya ngebackstab Ankh. Saya gak yakin itu raja greeed atau bukan, dan sampe episod 41 juga kayaknya gak pernah diceritain kan motifnya Ankh mihak itu raja? Dan kalau itu raja saya kasih nama Raja Oz yah, let it be lah. Raja apaan coba yang namanya 000? Nah, berbekal plothole itu dan plot yang mendadak diwahyukan oleh Ankh sendiri, nekadlah bikin fic ini. Moga-moga salahnya nggak fatal-fatal amat. Review pwease?)


End file.
